The biostatistics and informatics core for the UCLA Prostate SPORE will provide support in two related areas: a) biostatistical analyses, statistical consulting, and study design and b) research data collection, management, reporting, and data sharing. Each of the projects will utilize the tools, infrastructure, and expertise provided by this core. In addition, the biostatistics and bioinformatics core will provide support in the area of data sharing and communication for inter-SPORE collaborations similar to the Inter-SPORE Biomarker Study (IPBS) described in more detail below. Integrating biostatistics, data management, and bioinformatics within the same core ensures a seamless data analysis flow since the same people will handle study design, data storage, statistical analysis, and data sharing for each of the projects. The core members have a demonstrated track record of close collaboration and effective support of clinical investigators. The Biostatistics Core is organized to assist investigators in all aspect of the organization of their data flow and in the choice and setup of database management systems. In particular, we aim to 1) assist in the biostatistical design of clinical, laboratory, and epidemiological studies; 2) assist in the analysis of research data, i.e.general statistical consulting and to provide facilities to carry out cancer clinical trials, especially early phase studies Phase I, Phase II where both clinical and biomarker studies are assessed; 3) provide a facility for analysis of tissue arrays including software and up-to-date statistical methodology; 4) provide a facility to design and carry out data analyses of proteomics data; 5) provide a facility to design and carry out data analyses of microarray gene expression; 6) develop biostatistical methodology for statistical problems arising in the SPORE; 7) build a web site and Intranet to support internal communications and dissemination of project accomplishments and data to the public; 8) utilize a common set software tools (the Central Codebook and Protocol Tracker) to support research and clinical data collection, management, and reporting and 9) move data to caTissue and the Clinical Annotation Engine: caBIG tools.